parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Toon Story (Santiago Style)
Cast: (DO NOT CHANGE MY NEW CAST!) * Woody - Santiago Manuel Rodriguez * Buzz Lightyear - Dash Parr (The Incredibles) * Mr. Potato Head - Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) * Slinky Dog - Pavlov (Baby Einstein) * Rex - Ferdinand * Hamm - Kyle Scheyd * Bo Peep - Marley * Sarge - Leo (Little Einsteins) * Sarge's Soldiers - Annie, June and Quincy (Little Einsteins) * Andy Davis - Tim Templeton (The Boss Baby) * Mrs. Davis - Mrs. Templeton (The Boss Baby) * Molly - Boss Baby (The Boss Baby) * Sid Phillips - Odd Todd (Odd Squad) * Hannah Phillips - Tip (Home) * Scud - El Diablo (Beverly Hills Chihuahua) * RC - Sven (Frozen) * Lenny - Josh Grover * Mr. Shark - Bruce (Finding Nemo) * Snake - Larry (The Wild) * Robot - Jeb (Home on the Range) * Etch - Tinky Winky (Teletubbies) * Mr. Spell - Scooter McNutty (Barney) * Rocky Gibraltar - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) * Troll Dolls - Aliens (Toy Story) * Combat Carl - Edison (LeapFrog) * Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Various Emojis (The Emoji Movie) * Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Smiler (The Emoji Movie) * Janie/Pterodactyl - Coraline/Pepita (Coco) * Babyface - Slappy the Dummy (Goosebumps (2015)) * Legs - Voyd (Incredibles 2) * Hand-in-the-Box - Blackout (Transformers (2007)) * Roller Bob - Robbie Rotten (LazyTown) * Frog - Brawl (Transformers (2007)) * Jingle Joe - Crab (Help! I'm a Fish) * Rockmobile - Giant Praying Mantis (Goosebumps (2015)) * Walking Car - Jackson Storm (Cars 3) * Ducky - Duck (Baby Einstein) * Burned Rag Doll - Cozy Glows (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Huge Red Pickup Truck - Mosasaurus (Jurassic World) * Yellow Soldier Toys - Gummy Bears (Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween) * Sally - Dot (A Bug's Life) Scenes: * Toon Story (Santiago Style) part 1 - Opening ("You've Got a Friend in Me") * Toon Story (Santiago Style) part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting * Toon Story (Santiago Style) part 3 - "Little Einsteins" * Toon Story (Santiago Style) part 4 - Dash, the Space Ranger *Toon Story (Santiago Style) part 5 - "Strange Things" *Toon Story (Santiago Style) part 6 - Santiago and Dash Fight/Sid (Odd Todd) *Toon Story (Santiago Style) part 7 - What Will Andy (Tim Templeton) Pick?/A Rodriguez Boy Accused *Toon Story (Santiago Style) part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station *Toon Story (Santiago Style) part 9 - Going Inside Pizza Planet *Toon Story (Santiago Style) part 10 - Dash Meets The Emojis *Toon Story (Santiago Style) part 11 - At Sid's (Odd Todd's) House *Toon Story (Santiago Style) part 12 - Playtime with Sid (Odd Todd) *Toon Story (Santiago Style) part 13 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" *Toon Story (Santiago Style) part 14 - Dash's Bandage *Toon Story (Santiago Style) part 15 - Sid's (Odd Todd's) Window to Andy (Tim Templeton's) Window *Toon Story (Santiago Style) part 16 - The Big One *Toon Story (Santiago Style) part 17 - Dash, I Can't Do This Without You' *Toon Story (Santiago Style) part 18 - Santiago Asks for Help/The Rescue Mission *Toon Story (Santiago Style) part 19 - Play Nice! *Toon Story (Santiago Style) part 20 - The Chase *Toon Story (Santiago Style) part 21 - Rocket Power *Toon Story (Santiago Style) part 22 - Christmas in Andy's (Tim Templeton's) House *Toon Story (Santiago Style) part 23 - End Credits Gallery Santiago Manuel Rodriguez.jpg|Santiago Manuel Rodriguez as Woody Dash-0.jpg|Dash Parr as Buzz Lightyear Snowball cute.png|Snowball as Mr. Potato Head 988840063.jpg|Pavlov as Slinky Dog Ferdinand movie character.png|Ferdinand as Rex IMG 0703(1).PNG|Kyle Scheyd as Hamm IMG 1518.gif|Marley as Bo Peep Leo (Little Einsteins).jpg|Leo as Sarge Annie-0.png|Annie, June.jpg|June, Picture 165-0.jpg|...and Quincy as Sarge's Soldiers Tim is happy about new baby.jpg|Tim Templeton as Andy Davis Latest-19-0.png|Mrs. Templeton as Mrs. Davis Boss baby character.png|Boss Baby as Molly ODD tODD-1-.png|Odd Todd as Sid Phillips Char 131806.jpg|Tip as Hannah Phillips 65192 bd.jpg|El Diablo as Scud SVEN2.png|Sven as RC IMG_1060.png|Josh Grover as Lenny Finding Nemo Bruce.png|Bruce as Mr. Shark 130px-45,269,0,197-Thewild_larry.jpg|Larry as Snake Jeb.jpg|Jeb as Robot Tinky Winky.jpg|Tinky Winky as Etch Scooter McNutty.jpg|Scooter McNutty as Mr. Spell Emperorsnewgroove333.jpg|Kronk as Rocky Gibraltar Aliens 2.png|Aliens as Troll Dolls Edison.jpg|Edison as Combat Carl The-Emoji-Movie-Textopolis.jpg|Various Emojis as Various Squeeze Toy Aliens Smiler.png|Smiler as Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien Coraline Jones.png|Coraline as Janie 454.png|Pepita as Pterodactyl Slappy the dummy goosebumps movie.png|Slappy the Dummy as Babyface Voyd I2.png|Voyd as Legs blackout__movie_promo__3__by_barricade24_dasl8yb-pre.png|Blackout as Hand-in-the-Box RobbieRotten 1600x1200.jpg|Robbie Rotten as Roller Bob 350px-Movie_Brawl_gamerender.jpg|Brawl as The Frog char_13571.jpg|Crab as Jingle Joe Screen Shot 2015-09-20 at 10.26.08 pm.png|Giant Praying Mantis as Rockmobile Jackson_storm_cars_3.png|Jackson Storm as Walking Car Imagei found chica in baby einstein by dedsec1999-db8p07a.png|The Duck (from "Baby Einstein") as Ducky Mlp vector cozy glow evil side by jhayarr23-dcdloh7.png|Cozy Glow as Burned Rag Doll Mosasaurus-detail-header.png|Mosasaurus as Huge Red Pickup Truck 3809c5b4087f7277af7a914b1253856e95cb938a.jpg|Gummy Bears as Yellow Soldier Toys Dot.png|Dot as Sally __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Santiago Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs